


Training exercise

by anonymousfiction211



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Knifeplay, Loki - Freeform, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), Teasing, loki laufeyson - Freeform, loki x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211
Summary: Loki is training you. However, one training session takes another turn.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Training exercise

Loki had you in his grip, his knife was against your throat. That was the third time in the last 10 minutes. “You are not paying attention” he sighed. He released you from his grip. You turned around “I’m tired, can’t we continue tomorrow?” you asked him. He just shook his head “It is important to practice every day, I told you this when you asked for my help” _I know, I know…_ you thought a bit irritated. “Again” he said.

You changed your stance, standing in the first position. Loki was waiting for you. _He looks hot today_ you thought. You took a deep breath. _Don’t get distracted by him._ Loki attacked first, with his left hand up high. You blocked him. With his right hand he moved his practice knife towards your stomach. You took a step back, making him miss. You tried to stab him in his shoulder, but he grabbed your wrist. You tried to punch him with your free hand, but he grabbed that wrist too. He crossed them, making you turn your back to him. He pushed you closer to him “You really are terrible today” he purred. “Whatever, it’s not like this is a real fight. Just a stupid drill exercise” you grumbled. _However, I don’t mind you holding me like this._

There was a green glow around his practice knife, it turned into a real knife. “Let’s make it real then, shall we?” he hissed. He pushed you off him. You turned around, he looked angry. “Loki… that’s not… you know I didn’t…” you started to stammer. He suddenly stepped towards you, his knife went to your arm. Just in time you jumped back. “You could have cut me” you shouted at him. “You wanted real” he shouted back to you. He was moving fast, and his attacks were getting harder to dodge. He already had punched you in your stomach, gasping for air he tried to slice your throat. You blocked his knife with your practice knife. The real knife sliced right to yours. “This isn’t fair” you screamed. You were starting to get terrified. “Fights never are” he said irritated “now try to attack me, before you won’t be able to anymore”

You were starting to get angry. You tried to punch his face, but he blocked you. When you tried to kick him in his groin, he grabbed your leg and made you fall down on your back. You didn’t have time to recover, because he was on you a millisecond later. His knife was against your throat once again. “You’re death” he said. You were really angry with him now. “Last time I checked I was still breathing” you said annoyed. “Last time I checked I could cut your throat in a second, you won’t do much breathing after that” he quipped back with a smug face. _Gosh, I want to punch him in his smug face and then kiss him_ you thought. He released the knife from your throat and was getting off of you. Right then you took the upper hand and push him to his back. In the process of doing this you sliced your shoulder against his knife.

He looked shocked at you. You were sitting on top of his hips, hands on his chest. The band of your tank top was cut, exposing one breast a bit more than the other. It was a shallow cut, but there was some blood trickling from it. It stung a bit, and you were breathing heavily. He grabbed your wrist and sat up right to get a better look at the cut. “That was stupid” he mumbled. You gave a tug at your wrist, but he didn’t release you. He held them together with one hand. The other one he used to heal your cut. In one smooth motion it was healed, but he didn’t remove his hand. His hand stroked the healed cut again and went a little lower. “Better?” he asked. When he looked at you, you saw that his pupils were dilated. He was stroking the place of the cut, making it very hard for you to formulate an answer.

You felt yourself starting to blush. You nodded and got off him as quick as you could. You wanted to walk away, but he grabbed your shoulder “Maybe you should lay down? You look a bit flushed” he said. He walked you inside, still having his hand around your shoulder. You noticed he pushed you a bit closer, which you didn’t mind at all. He led you to his chambers. “You sure?” you asked. You had a crush on Loki for years, but it did take a while to form a friendship. He started to train you a few weeks ago, that improved your friendship a lot. But you never had been inside his chambers, he didn’t want people to. “I think I overworked you a bit, so I want to keep an eye on you” he said. When he opened the door for you, he winked at you. That made you blush, and you avoided his gaze.

“Go lay on the bed” he said. His bed was huge. You walked towards it and lay on top of the sheets. Loki was taking off some of his armour, only wearing his pants and a shirt. _His abbs are really visible._ You went to lay on your side, so you couldn’t look at him anymore. Loki walked towards the other side of the bed and laid next to you. He was looking at you. You looked back at him “What’s wrong?” you asked him. He put a strand of your hair against your ear. You tried not to lean into his touch, but failed. _I hope he doesn’t notice. “_ Are you finally going to tell me why you were so distracted today?” you looked at him in horror. You couldn’t tell him, you shook your head.

“How did you know?” you asked. “I would be a terrible teacher if I didn’t notice it. You hide it well, but not well enough for me. But maybe you wanted me to know subconsciously.” He moved a bit closer to you. His hand was stroking against the place where your cut was. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, does it?” You felt yourself move closer too, wanting nothing more than to lay closer to him. “No, thanks for healing me” you said. He moved his hand away, you were a bit disappointed. “You know, I know something that could make it better” he smirked. “What?” you wondered. He put his hand on your hip and moved closer. He closed the distance between you, his lips almost touching yours. You stopped breathing and looked up at him. “May I?” he whispered. You nodded and he pressed his lips against yours. He started to kiss you slowly and you felt butterflies in your stomach.

Your hand went to his neck, pulling him more down to deepen the kiss. He responded by sliding his hand from your hip to your lower back, pulling you more towards him. He broke this kiss and when his lips left yours you moved with him, not wanting to stop. He chuckled at your action. “Better?” he asked with a playful tone in his voice. You bit your lip. “Yeah, but how long have you known?” you asked him. “I read your thoughts when you seemed distracted, figuring out what was wrong. I don’t mind holding you so close either” he grinned at you “but you really should be able to defend yourself against my attacks by now” he said more serious. “Maybe you should show me a few more moves” you said teasingly. “Happy to oblige, darling”

He kissed you passionately. His hand went to your hair and he tugged at it. When you moaned he pushed his tongue inside your mouth. He was taking his time, exploring every inch of it. He broke the kiss and pushed you down hard on the bed. He was laying on top of you in a second. “You need to learn how to anticipate actions, get control of the situation” he told you. “I know, it’s just, it’s really hard to concentrate when your teacher is that hot” you smirked. He laughed at your comment. He started to kiss your neck, trailing up towards your ear. He sucked at your earlobe, making you moan. “New exercise: you don’t get to come, until you have gained the upper hand” he whispered in your ear. A green shimmer appeared and both of you were completely naked. You gasped, but Loki started to kiss you. Goosebumps were forming on your skin, from the cold, or from Loki’s actions, you did not know or care. 

Quickly you discovered that Loki was skilful. Every kiss, every stroke, every squeeze was deliberate and calculated. He had you a panting mess in five minutes and extremely wet in the next five. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. You didn’t mind, especially since your hands were finally roaming his body. It didn’t take Loki long to get hard from your actions. He placed his body, so you weren’t able to move much. His fingers were stroking your clit, dipping between your folds. He would push two fingers inside you, finding that spot. Stroking you, almost sending you over the edge. But every time he sensed you would come, his would stop. He would kiss you, stroke your breast, pinch your nipples. He repeated that three times and you were almost sobbing. You wanted to come, badly.

You tried to spread your legs, but he wouldn’t let you. You tried to push him inside you, but he wouldn’t let you. The only thing he let you do was go through his hair, caress is back and stroke his cock. But after stroking his cock for a few minutes he would grab your wrists and put them above your head. “I thought I taught you better than this” he purred. When his hand moved down to your sensitive clit, you couldn’t take it anymore. _Not again_ you thought. You didn’t know what came over you, but you saw a dagger on his nightstand. You grabbed the dagger, locked your legs in his knees and rolled him over. He grunted while you pushed him on his back, straddling his laps, knife against his throat. You locked eyes, both panting heavily.

 _“_ Good girl” he grinned. You felt his cock twitch. You noticed something change in his eyes. _He likes not being in control._ You put more pressure on the knife, he hissed. “Hand under your head” you told him. He narrowed his eyes and for a moment you thought he wouldn’t listen. But he did, he put his hand under his head. You slowly trailed the knife towards his chest, you felt his hips buckle underneath you. You smirked at him “New exercise: you won’t get to come until you back me for it”. His eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but you put the point of the dagger on his chest. Not enough to pierce the skin, but hard enough so he would feel it. He closed his mouth and nodded at you. “Good boy” you purred. You put his cock inside of you. You rode him, alternating your pace from slow, to fast, back to slow. Every time Loki buckled his hips you stopped. Every time his hands moved from under his head you put more pressure on the dagger and told him to lay still.

After a long time, you were still riding him, slowly. Then you heard Loki saying “please”. His voice cracked when he begged you. You decided to comply and rode him faster. “One hand on my clit” you said. Loki immediately obeyed and was stroking your clit, gritting his teeth. You saw he didn’t want to come before you. He was trying hard. The orgasm you had shot through you and you came screaming his name. Loki came right after, pumping in and out of you a few more times. You cleaned yourself and when you came back you saw that Loki was dressed in lounge pants on his bed. He handed you one of his shirts, which was way too big for you. You put it on and laid next to him, head on his chest. He was playing with your hair. “Didn’t take you for a submissive type” you finally said to him. You looked at him and swore you saw him blush for a second. “I’m not, but I don’t know in here… a bit, maybe” he said while motioning at his room. You noticed he didn’t look you in the eyes. “I like it” you said “I am definitely paying more attention next time we train” you smirked. He looked at you, you saw doubt in his eyes, but was replaced with relief. He kissed your forehead and you nuzzled yourself closer to his neck. “Why did you think I wanted to train you in the first place?” he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. You can find more stories on this account if you're interested. If you have any comments, suggestions or ideas don't be afraid to let me know :)


End file.
